In the Dark
by SexinSatin
Summary: A conversation at work leads Gibbs to Ziva. What happens in the dark of night and where will it lead? A one-shot for now, but based on RnR maybe more. Zibbs pairing non-father/daughter not your thing? Don't read. : Rated Fiction MA based on new guidelines
1. In the Dark

Ziva realized she had an angry Gibbs in her living room and she wasn't sure why. She only knew when She'd let him in his ice blue eyes blazed with fury. He hadn't waited to be invited, simply pushed past her and walked into her kitchen. He'd poured himself a glass of whiskey from the stash above her stove and stood there staring at her pacing like a caged tiger.

She wasn't the kind of woman easily intimidated, but Gibbs was one of the few men who could evoke just that emotion in her. It wasn't the fact she was wearing nothing but a black slip of a nightgown, or that she'd been woken from sleep. It wasn't even that it was nearing one a.m. and the only light was coming from her hallway it was the emotion radiating from him. She couldn't place it but it made her wary. She approached him cautiously. "Gibbs?"

"Ziva…." Gibbs forced the words out past a sip of whiskey that burned down his throat. He'd been sitting outside her house for an hour trying to calm himself before coming to her door; he'd only just now reached the point where he could think somewhat clearly.

His voice as always caused a skitter of desire to race down her spine. She felt fingers of it dance down her back threating to cause her to lose her breath. Instead she steadied herself by curling her hands into fists. Outside her kitchen window the clouds parted and a shaft of moonlight caught the silver in his hair, simple jeans and the work worn coat couldn't hide the beauty that was the man she wanted. Here in her darkened home she was hard pressed to hide, what, in the day she was able to lock away.

Gibbs watched her stop just steps away from him. She was a shadow siren dark hair loose falling all around a barely there slip of fabric teasing at lush curves. He set the whiskey glass down on the counter and it was obscenely loud in the darkness. She startled and her dark eyes flew back to his. He took one step closer to her, "Interesting conversation at work today, Ziva"

His eyes were somehow even angrier than moments before. She couldn't think straight to figure out his words. The scent of him was wrapping around her whiskey, sawdust and Gibbs it was as intoxicating as the alcohol he had just consumed. She shook her head trying to make sense of his words. "Gibbs,…I don't."

Gibbs closed the distance between them, noticing how in her bare feet she was so much smaller than he was. Gripping her arms as gently as his control would allow. "You're going to have a baby with some," Gibbs took a deep breath trying not to yell "damn test tube. Some faceless man you've never met. Possibly even Tony's"

Ziva froze, with any other man she would have laughed at the misunderstanding of the situation. But Gibbs was shaking with fury as he held her arms. His control was his nature it was part of the man himself and he was hanging on by a thread. Their attraction to each other had always been there, from the moment her eyes had met his for the first time she had wanted him and she suspected it had been the same for him. It wasn't arrogance it was the looks, the innuendos and the slight touches over the years that told her this. They had never let it go further because it couldn't but as he stepped even closer to her and she felt him hard against her thigh she wondered if that had been the safest choice.

Gibbs tugged at her hair barely maintaining his control "tell me"

"It was a joke Jethro." She watched something unnamable pass over his face as she said his given name only to be again replaced by anger.

" A joke, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Gibbs picked her up and set her on the kitchen table placing his hands on either side of her making it clear she wasn't going anywhere till she explained.

Ziva was surrounded by him again and she couldn't stop from bracing herself against his forearms. She took a deep shuddering breath, only to take more of him in. She watched his lips quirk knowingly. Damn him he knew the effect he was having on her right now. She found her voice but it wasn't as strong as she liked. "While you were in MTAC, somehow Tony got on the subject of having donated sperm. He ran to get a coffee and McGee and I came up with the idea to mess with his head a little if he continued talking about it. McGee did some heckling…wait no Hacking and found which clinic Tony had donated to. And so when Tony came back I told the story about how I was looking at being inseminated at the very clinic where Tony had made a deposit. We were just trying to make him sweat it. You happened to be in the room. " Ziva licked her lips as she felt Gibbs pulse race beneath her touch. "I didn't think you would care." She shrugged and a strap from her nightgown fell off her shoulder causing the bodice to dip dangerously low on one side.

Gibbs's gaze didn't miss the slice of skin revealed, the soft swell of her upper breast offered up for his view. Still, he refrained from touching her. Sighing he took a deep breath of his own and let his head fall ever so slightly against hers. He could breathe somewhat better now. The anger rushing in his ears was dulled now. "You do not want a child then?"

Ziva gasped at his question it was such a feminine thing for her to do she heard him chuckle low and soft. He still wasn't really touching her but the intimacy between them was more than most touching she had experienced. "I did not say that."

Gibbs lifted her chin to force her to look directly at him. He waited for her to speak. Not allowing her to look away.

Ziva was trembling; she wanted Gibbs to touch her. The air was ripe with their need for each other like dry grass one small spark and they would both go up in flames. Yet his question made her feel vulnerable. He knew, she hadn't just been speaking to Tony and McGee today she had been talking to him in the only way she could forcing his hand making him come to her. It hadn't been conscious but now with him touching her it dawned on her that's what she'd been doing. She conveyed her apology with her eyes and he nodded but still waited. "I want a child, not from a test tube but from a man inside me. A child we've created together."

Gibbs growled low in his throat; finally allowing himself the indulgence of touching her he placed a hand on her stomach. "The thought of Tony's child here made me want to beat him senseless, and most days I like him."

Ziva felt her body grow damp at such a simple touch. " I didn't realize…..it would make you so angry."

Gibbs was done with pretense had been done with it the moment he walked through her door. "The thought of anyone but me inside you makes me angry Ziva." He saw the shock in her eyes, watched her mouth part on a sigh, the instant arousal that washed over her was unmistakable.

"Jethro, we've never…" She lost her words when his hands grasped her hips.

"Yeah I know. I stayed away from you all this time. I tried anyways, to keep my distance but damned if you aren't far too tempting." Gibbs traced tiny circles with his fingertips, into her hips.

Ziva felt fire race through her. Her nightgown still covered her but just the slightest shift would leave her bare to his touch and her body begged for her to move just enough to feel him against her bare skin. "You haven't been the only one tempted." She saw his confident grin and reveled in it, she admired a man that knew who he was.

"I wanted you tempted Ziva, I wanted you wanting me. I wanted your body craving mine." Gibbs pulled her to the edge of the table letting their bodies touch. Showing her how his body craved hers equally as much. Thin fingers of moonlight danced around her as her head fell back caressing her skin as he wanted to do. A fine sheen of sweat a testament to her barely held restraint made her shimmer. For a moment he had to remind himself this wasn't a dream, that he really was touching her.

"I always want you. I shouldn't admit it but it is the truth. I need, that's why the …." She looked away unable to finish.

Gibbs felt the jealousy wash over him and pulled her even closer. "That's why the other men. I've been no saint either Ziva, but not again, only me now."

"Only you." Ziva's breath was coming in short gasps now, she knew he could hear it but his breath was not much steadier.

Gibbs picked her up and carried her into her bedroom. He didn't have to be told where it was despite having never been there before; he'd seen enough houses in his day. But walking in her room he stopped short in surprise. "Well I'll be dammed"

Ziva blushed deeply, "Not what you expected I imagine."

Gibbs would have called her out on that understatement but bit his tongue. Ziva's house was functional and simply decorated. Clean lines and modern furnishings, but her bedroom revealed the true woman inside her. Deep jewel toned silks, tapestries and beading hung along the walls. A low set bed swathed in similar silks and a multitude of pillows was larger than what was needed for one person. It looked like something out of a thousand and one nights but tastefully done as everything Ziva did was.

"Beautiful, just like you." Gibbs set her on her feet just on front of the bed. Stepping toward a Bombay chest of drawers he disarmed himself and removed his jacket. He made quick work of his socks and shoes. Still, Ziva watched him unmoving from where he'd placed her.

Ziva felt him close the distance between them and brown eyes met blue. For a long moment he just watched her. He didn't touch her, didn't speak they were just breathing in and out together.

"Are you on birth control Ziva?"

Ziva knew why he was asking and also wondered how his timing was always so damn perfect. She shook her head "No"

Gibbs had suspected as much, how he couldn't say just something his gut had told him. "I didn't bring condoms tonight Ziva."

She didn't know what to say to that. Licking her lips she linked her fingers with his trying to balance herself. Her body was so wet so swollen with need she could smell her own scent in the air, closing her eyes she knew Gibbs could as well.

Reaching up to cup the side of her face Gibbs felt the warmth of desire hot on her skin and his control slipped further. "Other than my anger do you know what I thought about all day?" She looked at him waiting for him to continue. "I thought about being inside of you, coming inside of you nothing between us at all."

For all she knew of Gibbs, Ziva hadn't expected to hear him say that. "Jethro, you're killing me."

Gibbs chuckled "Want you, Ziva, here now."

"I want you to Jethro."

"Do you understand what that means Ziva, why I mentioned what I just did. Or should I go out and…."

Ziva pressed a finger to his lips. She knew exactly what he was saying "Stay."

Gibbs took a long breath in taking the scent of her as well. Calloused fingers pushed the straps of her nightgown fully off her shoulders till it puddled at her feet.

He took in her perfection, dusky skin lit only by a soft lamp they had flicked on as they walked in the room. "Beautiful."

"You make me feel beautiful. When you look at me, when you touch I feel …wanted." Ziva didn't get the words out as eloquently as she would have liked. Gibb's hands on her wrists and his mouth on her collar bone made it difficult.

"Always wanted you Ziva." Gibbs let his free hand unbutton his shirt and shrugged out of it pulling her close he cursed softly at the feel of her softness against his skin.

It was Ziva's turn to laugh. "It seems I'm testing your limits Jethro, your control just might be slipping."

"Today you left me with none." Gibbs undid the fly of his jeans and slid them off quickly smoothly lowering them to the bed in the same movement.

Ziva looked between them, he was even more handsome nude then she had imagined. His whole body was strong and spoke of hard work; his body could have been that of a much younger man. But, it was his sex that drew her gaze the most he was no small man curving thick and proud. Reaching out she let her fingers wrap around him moaning low at the iron silk in her hand.

Gibbs felt her first touch on his shaft and had to concentrate on baseball stats to hold off from coming in her hand. "Like that."

Ziva felt her hand slicken with his pre-come as she stroked him and knew his was primed for her. The thought of him being inside her like this was making every movement a cascade of pleasure. He was placing kisses all across her body, nipping gently across her belly forcing her to remove her hand from him. His mouth moved between her thighs tongue slipping inside her skipping any preliminaries and the pleasure was shocking. "Holy hell..."

Gibbs chuckled savoring the silky sweet feel of her against his tongue. He grasped her hips letting his tongue have full reign. He felt her shaking the weakness in her legs and reluctantly he let his mouth trail up her stomach through the valley of her breasts only to nip at the fine skin of her shoulder. He lingered there a little longer than he should have and knew there would be a mark tomorrow.

It was Ziva's turn to laugh softly.

"Should I apologize, for marking you Ziva?" Gibbs pulled her to the bed positioning her just to his side.

"No, does it please you?"

"Apparently."

"Then why would I want you to stop. But I have a question."

Gibbs met her gaze.

"Why are you making me wait?"

Gibbs almost laughed but sobered quickly "I want you to be sure Ziva, I want no regrets."

"I have none Gibbs, no doubts, no uncertainty and no patience. I need you inside of me very very soon." as she'd spoken she'd taken him in her hand and was enjoying feeling his reaction in every twitch and jerk of his cock.

Gibbs couldn't have denied her if he'd wanted to and where he would have spent a great deal more time on foreplay Ziva was already guiding him inside her. He went slowly remembering how small she was. As he slid in inch by agonizing inch she wrapped around his cock like liquid heat. "Good God Ziva..."

Ziva felt him enter her with amazing gentleness. The man was definitely all about control. She was grateful though his gentle thrusting gave her time to adjust. He felt amazing even as she felt the pleasure-pain of infrequently used muscles coming to life her body responded as though having him inside her were the most natural thing in the world.

Ziva wrapped her legs around him and in an instant he was fully inside her. He didn't bother to hide his groan, he was barely under control. He hadn't felt so primed to come since he'd been a much younger man.

"Gibbs you feel incredible. Please..." Ziva was already so close; his hands were everywhere touching her breasts, caressing her face and then suddenly where their bodies were joined. Softly his fingers worked magic, somehow knowing exactly how to touch her.

"I'm damn near about to embarrass myself Ziva, you feel so damn good." Gibbs kept up his gentle thrusts, nuzzling her neck he placed a trail of kisses along her collar bone trying to give her more time before he left her behind.

Even as Gibbs spoke Ziva felt his cock thrust so deep in just the right spot and his thumb flicking her clit threw her over the edge. His scent surrounding her, the enormity of the moment, what they were doing all of it took her over an edge she hadn't known she could cross. Calling out his name she clung to him till she felt his reality creep back in ever so slowly. He was still rocking inside her shoulders slick with sweat.

"Gibbs?" She could barely speak meeting his eyes they were glazed with need, a look she knew she'd need to see again and again.

"I'm going to come Ziva, inside you. Be sure before…I can't stop myself." Gibbs didn't know how in hell he would stop himself if she asked but he'd find the will somehow. Her body gripped him like a damn vise and watching her in the throes of orgasm had been the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She hadn't held back just let herself fall.

Ziva shifted her hips drawing him deeper crying out when she again felt ready to come. It amazed her she could be ready again so quickly, barely recovered from the first. Wrapping her legs tighter around him she flexed her inner muscles tightly feeling his hands grip her shoulders painfully tight. She knew he didn't realize what he was doing and grinned. Pulling him in closer she took his mouth for a deep kiss, against his mouth she whispered. "Now"

Gibbs felt her tighten around him and pull him impossibly deeper. One last stroke and his mind shattered as his orgasm rushed over him, pleasure so intense it bordered on pain caused every part of him to shake. Hands clenched in her hair he held on breathing through the intensity, his heart racing head swimming. Collapsing against the bed he pulled her with him, so she was pressed against him. Bodies still locked together. "Beautiful."

Ziva smiled. "Yes it was. But just once wasn't enough."

Gibbs nipped at her shoulder "Never enough"


	2. In the Light

Gibbs watched her as the fingers of dawn crept over them. Once with her last night hadn't been enough, waking up next to her made him want her even more. Like a drug she ran through his veins and he was a man that was going to need a regular fix. His first choice would have been to wake her by sliding inside her watching her wake up wrapped around him, but startling Ziva David wasn't always a good idea. Not to mention they had work, and damned if he wasn't hungry. Grinning to himself he let one finger touch her hair, gently playing with the soft strands, reminding her of his presence. Pushing aside the curtain of mink brown to place a kiss on her neck his eyes caught the stain of ugly bruises on her shoulder. For a moment he couldn't breathe, he'd left these bruises. His eyes burned and a sick feeling churned in his stomach making the room spin.

Ziva woke with the scent of Gibbs surrounding her. She started to smile until she heard him curse as soft as it was the anger there was enough to make her pause. Letting her eyes open slowly he wouldn't meet her gaze. Ziva stilled, she wouldn't have thought Gibbs to be the kind of man to have regrets the next morning. Last night had been surprising, unplanned, but he had come to her after all.

"I'm sorry Ziva." Gibbs felt her pulling away, getting out of bed before he could say more.

Ziva took a deep breath forcing away the hurt; she could deal with it later. Gibbs apologizing was never a good thing. "Do not worry about it. Things happen, Gibbs. It is not like I will tell anyone. We are both adults here." Ziva pulled on a deep green satin robe tying it tightly around her waist. Finding the will somehow she turned to face him. The tears she was barely holding back almost won their battle. Lying in her bed draped in the silks she was so accustomed to he looked devastating. Another man might have looked ridiculous but he could have held court. Her hands ached to touch him again; instead she forced herself to look away.

Gibbs cocked his head. Something was off in Ziva's response. He was angry at himself and imagined she was none too pleased either and yet her response was more than he would have expected. Rising from the bed he walked over to her. She didn't flinch not even when he touched her face but still she wouldn't look at him. "Ziva?"

"We should…we will be late for work."

"Screw work. Why won't you look at me? Are you that angry?"

Ziva finally looked at him knowing he would see the tears in her eyes. "Angry? How could I not be angry? You come to me in the middle of the night, we share something amazing and now you tell me you regret it. Excuse me if I cannot be as…understanding as you think I should be."

Gibbs took the force of her words like a body blow. Then he smiled "Ahh, Ziva it seems we are good at misunderstandings." Gibbs untied her robe and pushed it off her shoulders. Turning her to face the full length mirror in front of them, he pushed her hair off her shoulders. "I was apologizing for these, Ziva, not for last night."

Ziva saw the bruises but barely noticed them; all she could focus on was Gibb's words. "I thought."

"Nothing could ever make me regret last night Ziva, nothing. I woke up wanting you again this morning. Wanted nothing more than to slide inside you and watch you wake up that way." As he spoke he let his hands stroke her body from breast to thigh.

"Why did you not?" Ziva felt him behind her hard and ready, removing any last doubts about just how much he wanted her.

"Didn't want a knife to my throat in the middle of it. Wasn't quite sure how you might wake up."

She met his gaze in the mirror and saw laughter with an underlying seriousness. She looked away again for a moment feeling the shame of all she'd done and what she was. Then remembering who he was she looked back up at him.

"Better, no shame with me Ziva, never." Sliding inside her he sighed in pleasure. "But I am sorry for these." Kissing her shoulders where the bruises would remain for some time.

Ziva brace her hands against the wall around the mirror as he had done, trying to think clearly. "Never say you're sorry ….."

Gibbs chuckled.

"I knew when you did it Jethro, I could have stopped you but I didn't mind." Her eyes closed as he hit a particularly sweet spot.

Gibbs nipped at her neck, "Beautiful. I'm a damn lucky man Ziva. Now come for me just like you did last night." Letting his fingers find her soft nest of curls he played gently stroking till he heard her call out and only then did he allow himself to follow.

They'd had a shower, no breakfast and looking at the clock there wasn't much chance of it happening any time soon. Ziva was thankful he kept a go-bag in his trunk. "We're going to be late; I know you do not like that."

Gibbs smiled and drew her in for a deep kiss. "There are perks of being the boss. In fact thought I'd give you a ride. We can say you had a flat, gives us a reason for being late. But you'll have to control yourself." He grinned when she punched his arm.

Ziva stepped off the elevator and headed straight for her desk, while Gibbs went upstairs to touch base with Vance. They had been late but not as much as she'd thought they would be. No cases had been assigned oddly everything was quiet.

Tony looked over at Ziva's desk with trepidation still worried after yesterday's conversation. He'd thought for sure she must have been joking with him. But she hadn't let up all day and even at the end of work hadn't said anything. The clinic had been closed by the time he'd been able to call so he couldn't even withdraw his sample. Clearing his throat he went over to stand by her desk. "Boss man says you had a flat, everything ok?"

Ziva cocked her head. "Your concern is touching Tony, yes I am fine. It was just a flat. I called Gibbs to let him know I would be late and he offered to swing by and pick me up, even though I was in the way."

McGee laughed from his desk. "Out of the way Ziva."

Ziva looked at McGee and raised an eyebrow. "I am sitting at my desk McGee how can I be in your way. Do you need to work on my computer?" She heard McGee laugh and Tony sigh in frustration and with that successfully changed the subject. Biting back her own smile she began working on a back log of reports she had.

Tony went back to his desk despite the million questions he had for Ziva. Gibbs was headed back to his desk and he didn't feel like being head-slapped this early in the morning.

Gibbs looked over at Tony and wondered how long Ziva would leave him stewing about yesterday's prank. Letting his gaze flick briefly over Ziva he realized they hadn't talked much about the night before. At least, not the possibility of a baby, he shifted in his seat trying to remind himself he was at work. Neither of them had acknowledged this morning what had sparked the flame the night before. Unsure how long he'd been staring at his computer screen thinking and pretending to work he realized he was starving and his coffee was empty.

"Going to get coffee I'll be back. Anybody want some?" Gibbs watched three heads swivel his way in varying states of shock. He held back a smile "Now or never but keep it simple people."

McGee decided to take the gesture as it was asked for just coffee, Tony played it safe and did the same; Ziva caught everyone off guard and asked for mint tea. Gibbs raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Tony waited for Gibbs to get on the elevator and then took a deep breath. "Ziva, before you rush into anything I was wondering if you might consider."

"Do not even say it, I have no intention.." Ziva paused she had been going to say, she had no intention of being inseminated. She stopped thinking about last night, if she did indeed become pregnant she would need a probable explanation. "of getting a child from you the old-fashioned way. If I do indeed decide to visit a clinic I will make sure to list you as an unacceptable donor."

Tony blushed. "Well good, hey wait unacceptable? But I'm .."

"Tony you should probably quit while you're behind." McGee grinned at the way Ziva had put Tony in his place. He did wonder why she hadn't just let him in on the joke.

Ziva stood up and grabbed a file. "I need to run down and have a word with Ducky back in a few."

Tony and McGee watched her head to the elevators and Tony shook his head. "She has got to be messing with me."

McGee happy to let Tony be at the receiving end of the joke for a while looked at him "What makes you say that Tony?"

"Ziva, as a mom. It's just weird." Tony shuddered.

"I think she'd make a fantastic mother, you disagree?"

"Nah, Just trying to picture her waddling around being all assassin like." Tony quirked a smile, nah she had to be messing with him.

Ziva walked into the morgue and looked around for Ducky, he was filling out paperwork at his desk. Seemed it was that kind of day for everyone.

"Hey Ducky got a minute or two for me."

Ducky looked up. "Of course my dear, is everything all right?"

Ziva looked around the room ensuring they were alone. "I am fine Ducky I just had some questions I thought you could answer."

Ducky saw a faint blush on Ziva's cheeks and pulled out a chair for her. Taking the one that was usually Jimmy's he waited for her to speak. "I have a regular doctor, but she's on vacation for a few weeks and the doctor covering for her doesn't know me or my history. I'm not usually comfortable.., anyways I thought maybe I could ask you some advice but it's of a personal nature." Ziva wondered if her spur of the moment decision might not have been wise after all.

"Ziva you can ask or tell me anything dear. I would never break a confidence of yours. You can't embarrass me I've pretty much seen it all and we shant be interrupted as Jimmy is gone on an errand for a bit and just left." Ducky would have reached to hold her hand, but Ziva wasn't the kind to appreciate the gesture so he offered her a smile instead.

"What do you know about getting pregnant?" Ziva managed to get the words only to realize how ridiculous they sounded. "What I mean is taking care of oneself before, during etc. I know sound like a nim com pop but it isn't something they tend to teach you in Mossad."

Ducky hid his shock but only barely, not wanting to scare her off he pretended to think for a moment. "Are we talking in general Ziva or you in particular? I'm assuming yourself as you mentioned your doctor but assumption can get one in trouble."

Ziva bit her lip and nodded "We are talking about me."

"Well then, from what I've read of your medical file you shouldn't have any trouble conceiving. You're young enough that age isn't really a factor either. Your physically healthy, fit all of which are in your favor. As for your specific questions, prior to conception it is recommended that a woman take a vitamin high in iron and folic acid, however even those that just take a daily multivitamin are far ahead of those that don't."

"I take vitamins every day." She relaxed slightly.

"I know I don't have to tell you this but any partner you have should be safe from disease, preferably from a family history of genetic conditions etc." Ducky grew quiet for a moment. "Are you intending to get pregnant Ziva or are you already?"

Ziva took a deep breath and tried to smile. "I do not know how to answer that Ducky without further embarrassing myself. I could not say I'm pregnant yet….but" and then she did blush deeply.

Ducky coughed catching her meaning right away. "Ahh I see." Ziva looked away from him and it bothered him.

"Ziva, are you ok? Is he someone you can trust?" Ducky saw such guilt on her face, while not unexpected considering the subject matter it wasn't something he was used to with her.

"Yes Ducky. I'm just realizing that I did not prepare myself as well as thought I had. And he is very trustworthy, in fact he is someone I know even you would approve of. It's just very complicated. I appreciate that I can trust you Ducky."

Ducky was warmed by her words, not easy for her to admit he knew that. "For now Ziva just take care of yourself, eat well, healthy foods, continue the vitamins avoid caffeine and alcohol."

The elevator ding wasn't unexpected, glancing at her watch Ziva, realized she'd been gone nearly an hour. Seeing Gibbs step off the elevator she stood up and nodded at Ducky. "Thanks for your help Ducky, appreciate it."

"Tea's getting cold Ziva everything ok?"

"Just some clarification on some case notes. I was heading back up now."

Gibbs saw concern on Ducky's face but said nothing. He had a feeling he knew what Ziva had been discussing with him. Following Ziva back into the elevator he waited till they started moving before hitting the stop button.

"What's up Ziva?"

Ziva smiled at him, "I just wanted ask Ducky about any vitamins etc. I should be taking. My regular doctor is out of town. We didn't talk much about …..this morning. This isn't something I've done before."

Gibbs nodded, "Figured as much. Does he know it's me?"

Ziva shook her head. "No. I didn't give those kinds of details and I wouldn't."

Gibbs stepped in closer to her, "I wouldn't have been angry if you had Ziva, for the both of us it would be better if we kept this quiet but, I'm not ashamed of this, of us." Gibbs captured her mouth with his claiming her as easily as he had the night before.

Ziva hadn't expected him to be open, despite the privacy of the elevator there was still risk. Yet, with her back against the cool steel and his hands at her waist, tongue plundering her mouth she couldn't find the will to care.


	3. In Her Skin

Gibbs watched the knife sink deep in Ziva's shoulder and felt the rage wash over him. He was running and yet knew he wasn't fast enough. He could see the dark stain spreading down her pale pink shirt. Dinozzo was cursing beside him and in his ear McGee was calling for a bus. As they drew closer he watched Ziva pull her own knife and with a sweep of her knee and flick of her wrist sliced cleanly through their suspect's throat. Even from a distance he could see she was careful to make sure the cut was shallow, enough to be disabling but not enough to kill. Still the spray of blood across her made his stomach churn.

Ziva stepped back careful not to touch her right shoulder despite the fact it was bleeding profusely. When she'd cut Marcan's throat blood had contaminated her left hand, she wanted to avoid further contaminating herself. She stayed ready even though he was busy lying on the ground grabbing his throat. Her shoulder hurt like hell and her head was spinning yet she managed to stay standing. Still she leaned against the building behind her and was relieved to see Gibbs and Tony catching up with her.

Gibbs knew Tony was securing the suspect, could hear him reading the man his rights, his focus though was on Ziva. She was watching him as intently as she could, trying to reassure him with her eyes that she was okay but the paleness of her skin was telling another story. His hand pressed his jacket painfully tight against her shoulder. He was hurting her and he knew it, the smallest sound escaped from her but it was damn loud. It made him want to beat the bleeding man on the ground senseless and drew even Tony's attention.

"Boss?"

"Mcgee, tell that bus to get here faster." Gibbs looked her over and saw how she smiled at him.

"Gibbs, I am not dying it will heal." Ziva had hoped she could reassure him but her voice was much weaker than she might have liked and she saw a flare of anger in his eyes. She knew what he wanted to do saw him almost turn toward the man on the ground. Grabbing his wrist she winced when she realized she was using her injured arm.

"Ziva, dammit, be still are you trying to drive me crazy….please just don't move." Gibbs had said too much knew it the tone of his words in the way her eyes widened in her too-pale face. He'd forgotten for a moment that McGee could hear them, that Tony was just steps behind them. Closing his eyes he took a second to regain his control. Opening them again he saw her alarm, her pain and the all too telling quiet in his ear and from Tony behind him. She wavered slightly even with the wall behind her and he cursed again.

Any immediate consequences of his words were lost when the wail of sirens pierced the air. Gibbs snapped back into work mode and forced Ziva to sit. Her bleeding had continued, while Marcan's had stopped with the gentle pressure Tony had applied.

"Gibbs, give me an evidence bag." At his questioning look Ziva indicated her knife which she still held.

Reaching into his jacket with one hand Gibbs snapped one out and open watching as she dropped it in. "I have a go bag in my locker, would you ask Abby to bring it to the hospital. You're going to need my clothes for evidence."

Gibbs swallowed hard and nodded. The ambulances finally pulled up with one team attending Marcan and the other moving toward Ziva. Stepping back he would have run a hand through his hair but his hands were covered in Ziva's blood. His stomach revolted at the sight and he had to work hard not to be ill. Glancing at her as two men worked around her, she was still smiling at him or trying to. The Paramedics were placing an oxygen mask on her face and asking a handful of questions. The strain was showing though, her face was tight with pain and she made another sound as they inspected the wound.

Stepping back when all he wanted to do was step closer he accepted the cleaning wipes Tony handed him.

"You should go with them; you can get her statement at the hospital. Make sure they keep Marcan locked up etc. "Tony kept his gaze locked on Ziva who was still bleeding despite the more professional pressure dressing the paramedics had administered.

Gibbs saw what Tony was offering and took it. Nodding he looked at Tony trying to figure out what to say.

Tony watched Gibbs search for words and despite his many questions cut the older man a break. "Later, I'll process here and then stop by the hospital."

Gibbs watched as they loaded Marcan and Ziva in separate ambulances. The local leos had arrived and Tony approached a couple to instruct one to ride with the injured suspect. Quickly he made his way into the back of the ambulance holding Ziva glaring at the man that would have argued with him. Not quite two weeks since that first night in her kitchen and already she was turning his life upside down. They'd been so busy with the case since then the days had consisted of work, a hurried meal and falling into bed. Still, he'd watched her bleeding and felt his world stop, the thought of losing her made him physically hurt. Seeing her lying so still against the stretcher, he couldn't stop himself from reaching out and linking his fingers with hers.

Ziva felt him take her hand and she almost pulled away. She hurt, needed his comfort but the paramedic was right there at her head easily able to see them both. When Gibbs leaned in even closer and placed a kiss on her forehead she savored his scent but knew the worry showed through in her eyes.

Gibbs smiled at her, but refused to let go when she tried to tug her hand away. The kiss was for him to remind him she was still alive and well.

"Gibbs.." her words were muffled and she tried to remove the oxygen mask, only to have the paramedic firmly push it back in place.

"Ma'am."

"Ziva, let them take care of you. Just let me..just let me." Gibbs rested his head against her good shoulder just for a moment listening to her heart beat the reassuring sound was what he needed. Men like him didn't show weakness but for only a moment he'd seen yet another woman he couldn't save, this time one that meant something to him. It had taken him back to Shannon and Kelly and the helplessness he'd never let go of.

Ziva stayed still for a moment not feeling the pain, or the weakness instead feeling the man beside her. She meant to look up at the ceiling but instead met the paramedics gaze he was silently asking her if he should move the man beside her. She smiled and let her head rest against Gibbs. They were almost to the hospital and despite how tired she was becoming she reveled in the comfort Gibbs was giving and taking from her.

Gibbs raised himself up ignoring the paramedic as best as he could "Don't worry Ziva I doubt he's going to tell anyone. "

Ziva felt that they were pulling into the hospital and didn't want Gibbs to know that she was bleeding through the dressing underneath her shoulder. "Your first priority needs to be securing Marcan. They aren't going to let you in the room with me at first anyways, no matter what Gibbs stare you give them."

Gibbs knew she was right but didn't like it, the doors were opening behind him and he stepped out, putting on his game face only after giving her one last smile.

Only after he was out of sight did Ziva let the blackness finally claim her.

Gibbs had Marcan secured handcuffed to his hospital bed, two officers watching his room and was headed to find Ziva all efficiently and in under two minutes. When he found Ziva's room he wished he'd been faster. There was far too much noise and far too many people in her room, something had gone wrong. Stepping in the room he caught snatches of the conversation, "blood loss", "nicked artery" and "medical history" floated around the room.

Finding his voice Gibbs spoke up "I may be able to answer some of your questions."

The paramedic from earlier was just leaving the room and looked at the doctor in charge. "Jethro Gibbs, he's listed as her next of kin."

Gibbs was shocked at that information but hid it. Instead he focused on Ziva. She was damn pale, her clothes had been cut off, she was covered as much as possible for modesty's sake but still he had to clench his fists. Tearing his gaze away from her torn shoulder draped in sterile blue towels and directed it to the doc. Instantly he recognized a fellow military man. "Gibbs, NCIS. As is Agent David."

The doctor had spoken briefly with the paramedic and knew the man before him was more than this woman's boss but refrained from saying so. "Do you know her blood type?"

"O negative." The doctor was asking questions but he was inspecting Ziva's wound.

"How big was the knife?"

"I can get you an exact measurement but about three and a half inches. He used quite a bit of force." Gibbs swallowed hard when he remembered the sight of the steel embedding in her shoulder.

"I can see that. We need to close her up get her to the OR, but it's been a busy night. It could be a while before we get her up there. I've got it clamped right now but the longer it stays that way the more problems it can cause. With your permission I can fix it here, done it in the field and I've done it down here before but there are risks."

Gibbs knew the risk without having to be told, but he also knew the idea of Ziva not having full use of her arm would be unbearable to her. "Do it."

The doctor nodded and indicated the nurses should prep the room. "I have a few more questions; let's step outside while they get the room ready."

Gibbs stepped outside and saw Abby McGee and Tony standing by the nurses' station, glancing at his watch he was surprised at how long it had been already. Raising a hand he indicated they should stay back.

"I know she's an agent and from the scars on her body I can see she's done field work, is there anything I should know about her medical history."

Gibbs thought for a moment and shook his head. "Not that I can think of. She's tough Doc, damn tough. She took that knife and gave him one of her own. "

"I have no doubt. Is there any chance she's pregnant?" The doctor was staring at his clipboard but looked up when the otherwise quiet timbered man swore rather loudly. It was loud enough the people around them looked startled. "Is that a yes?"

Gibbs ran a hand through his hair. "It's a possibility, we…" Gibbs stopped realizing how much he'd revealed with his words.

"Sir, she's my patient whatever I know about her medical history I'm bound to keep confidential."

Gibbs nodded "We would have found out in the next few days."

The doctor made a notation on his clipboard. "We run a pregnancy test with every female that comes in but not the kind that would detect it this early. I'll have them run the blood again to detect exact levels of the HCG hormone and see what we find out. Did you understand any of that?"

Gibbs smiled for the first time since walking in the ER "Yeah doc, I did."

"Given all that and since I'm a cautious man I can use a block so she doesn't feel any pain should she wake up while I'm working on her arm or I can knock her out completely. Whatever, you feel she would prefer."

"She'd prefer the local, just how she is." Gibbs saw a nurse come out and speak to the doctor quietly.

"I have to scrub up and make sure the chief of staff isn't going to have my ass. I'll have a nurse grab you when you can come in. Since I'm not going to bother to tell you that you can't."

"Doc, thanks and send the Chief of Staff, NCIS would like to speak with him."

The doctor smiled and nodded. "Agent Gibbs I think I failed to mention, she's going to be fine. This can be fixed. She will get better."

Gibbs nodded. Glancing at his team they were making their way towards him apparently no longer having the patience to wait, as the saying went he had a lot of explaining to do.


	4. In Your Keeping

So I had a harder time with this chapter than the others, would love some feedback on what you think. I have some good stuff planned for the next one. I'm thinking One more chapter and I should have it wrapped up. Hopefully you enjoy:)

* * *

Gibbs approached his team trying to ignore the urge to go into the room with Ziva.

Tony watched Gibbs swallow deeply and glance from him to McGee and almost smiled. He'd never thought he'd see a nervous Gibbs.

"Boss the scene is cleared up evidence tagged and bagged although it's pretty open and shut. The knife he used on Ziva was the same from the other women, or at least it looks that way. The video was clean so he can't pretend he didn't attack her."

Gibbs clenched and unclenched his fists, simply nodding as Tony spoke. Abby stood between him and McGee looking tearful but despite his desire to comfort her he couldn't speak yet.

McGee picked up where Tony left off. "We got what we needed boss but it's a good thing he didn't say much in the way of a confession The last half of the audio had some sort of issue lost most of it." McGee grinned enough to make Abby cock her head.

Gibbs wanted to reprimand McGee, knew that he should but found he could only nod in thanks. Already he was breaking more rules just to keep her in his life.

"Gibbs?" Abby looked at him questioningly

"Ziva should be fine, they're going to fix up the wound in her shoulder down here. From the sounds of it if they get to it quick enough she should be good as new." Gibbs hardly recognized his own voice it was gruff and far too full of emotion for his liking. Stepping back he nodded toward Tony indicating he should follow him. They all deserved an explanation, but he couldn't bring himself to give one like he gave a report in the bull pen.

Tony followed Gibbs over to a coffee machine and waited while his boss ordered up coffee for them both. They both grimaced at the first sip, both watching the room Ziva was in.

"It wasn't planned Dinozzo." Gibbs swallowed the bitter brew; half tempted to throw it out but was grateful for something to do with his hands.

Tony grinned slightly behind his cup. "I never imagined it was boss." Tony watched Gibbs and had to fight hard not to laugh. A flustered Gibbs was something you didn't see every day.

Gibbs caught Tony's silent laughter. "What the hell is so damn funny DiNozzo?"

"You're not in the principal's office Gibbs, it's just me here." Tony took another sip of his coffee and saw Gibbs cock his head.

"Rule number twelve Tony, blew that one all to hell."

Tony did laugh then just enough to make McGee and Abby look over briefly. "Your rules boss not mine, and I gotta tell you I doubt I could have refused if it had been me she wanted instead of you. You of all people deserve a chance at some good. If she's your good are you really gonna let rules stand in your way? I threw away a whole lot with that line of thinking Gibbs and you can't go back." Tony finished the last of his coffee, and ignoring the surprised look on Gibbs' face squeezed his shoulder in support. "Gonna head back to the office, get some work done. Keep us posted on how she's doing k?"

Gibbs found he could only nod as Tony walked away. Given more time to think about it he would have been shocked by what had just happened but before he could give it much thought the ER doc came out of Ziva's room and his focus shifted.

Ziva was tired, it didn't surprise her, shoulder surgery and blood loss would do that to anyone. Still it annoyed her to be cooped up in a hospital bed. Gibbs had insisted on a private room even if she would only be here for a few hours. Remembering that argument she smiled.

"They want to keep you for a day or so."

Ziva shook her head. "No, I want to go home."

"Ain't gonna happen Ziva." Gibbs' tone made it clear she wouldn't win the argument.

"I can not stay here for days Gibbs, I will go…" she bit her lip willing him to understand "crazy"

Gibbs saw the desperation in her eyes, knew what it was like to feel caged and sighed. "Till morning then."

Ziva knew it was the best she was going to get and nodded. "Can you stay?"

Gibbs understood what it cost her to ask him. "Yeah."

So she was here in her room, ignoring the pain her arm waiting for him to return. Work called him and after taking her official statement he'd had no choice but to return to NCIS. She could have slept but despite her fatigue sleep refused to find her. Abby had visited for a short while and then she too had needed to get back to work. Glancing at the clock she realized that considering it was nearing 2 am it was likely even Abby was sleeping. It struck her then she was bored. She almost laughed she hadn't realized she could get bored.

She was still chuckling to herself when a nurse walked in. Subtly her hand slipped under the pillow at her side and curled around the knife Gibbs had left her, whispering "Rule nine."

"Surprised to see you laughing, considering you must be hurting, young lady."

The nurse a round older woman with brown hair checked her vitals and the various machines monitoring her. Writing something on the clipboard she held she eyed Ziva like a mother hen.

Ziva tried for a smile, "I am fine, the pain is not so bad." Ziva didn't say there was no way in hell she was take something that would knock her out in a place full of strangers so instead she offered another smile.

The nurse watched her patient closely and double checked her vitals. She wouldn't have believed her if not for the vitals to back her up. Her blood pressure and pulse were slightly elevated but nothing alarming, certainly not what she would have expected for someone who'd just undergone shoulder surgery and was refusing pain meds.

"You know hun we have pain meds that wouldn't hurt the baby, especially this early."

Ziva heard the sudden beeping of a machine even as she felt her heart thudding in her chest. Her breathing quickened as well as her mind tried to make sense of what the nurse was saying. "What?"

The nurse stopped her scribbling on the clipboard abruptly when her patient obviously became alarmed. Uh-oh. Looking down at the chart she double checked the lab work before speaking. "Sorry I thought you knew."

Ziva sat up straighter wincing at the pulling and slice of pain in her shoulder. "Well obviously I did not, are you saying I am…" for some reason she couldn't get the word out. Slicing a man's throat she could do, saying a simple word made her a mess she almost laughed out loud again.

The nurse grinned to herself "Again I'm sorry I thought you knew, yes you're pregnant."

Ziva felt the shock hit her first, a sense of joy and then she laughed despite how much it hurt she laughed. Gibbs was one to get what he wanted and apparently in this it was no different. Catching her breath she saw the nurse grinning at her. "Sorry," It's all she could get out before she started laughing again.

That's how Gibbs found her, gently clutching her shoulder, laughing while the nurse looked on. He looked at the nurse and she only shrugged, unable or unwilling to share what Ziva was laughing at.

Ziva sobered when she saw Gibbs watching her, he'd been home at some point. He'd showered his hair was still slightly damp, fresh jeans and black sweatshirt were different from before and free of her bloodstains. For a moment he just watched her and then glanced over at the nurse.

The nurse was no fool nor was she so blind she couldn't see what was going on between the two in the room. Grabbing her stuff she left shutting the door behind her.

Gibbs pulled the almost-recliner closer to her bed and lowered himself into it. Grasping her hand he leaned in and touched his lips to hers. "Didn't mean to be gone so long."

Ziva felt him rest his head against her side as he leaned over from the chair. "Work is work Gibbs do not worry about it." Her mind was still reeling from the news the nurse had given her. It shouldn't have surprised her. Since that first night she and Gibbs had spent every moment they could together. She would have been more surprised if she hadn't ended up pregnant; still she wondered how he would react.

"Ziva? What's wrong?" Gibbs watched a flood of emotions cross her face, they went by so quickly he couldn't read them.

Ziva wasn't sure how to answer him, the words stuck in her throat. Instead she took his hand and gently guided it to the still-flat plane of her stomach. She let it rest there, and caught his eyes with her own.

Gibbs was a damn smart man and it took only a second for him to catch what she was telling him. Pressing gently into the warmth of her stomach even covered as it was by the scratchy cotton of her hospital gown, he stroked her flesh gently. He couldn't help the smile that broke through, the relief on her face told him she hadn't been sure how he would react.

"This is good Ziva, doesn't matter that it happened fast, it's right." Gibbs leaned in closer, never moving his hand. "You're tired Ziva, sleep I'll stay here with you."

Ziva felt his head lay against her side, let herself nestle in closer to him and the rest of her questions slipped away. Closing her eyes she drifted off to the feel of Gibbs' hand cradling her stomach.

Gibbs hadn't realized he'd drifted off when a shuffle of feet woke him, opening his eyes he found Ducky watching him from the doorway to Ziva's room. He stood abruptly, trying to disengage himself from Ziva's touch but her hand linked with his wouldn't let go or he was still too asleep to make it happen.

Ducky wondered what Gibbs would do if he knew that he'd been standing there for the past few minutes. He hadn't meant to intrude, hadn't meant to interrupt something so private it was close to six am and he'd simply wanted to visit Ziva before he started work. He wouldn't have been surprised if you'd told him Gibbs would be here, what had surprised him, stopped him still in his tracks was the intimacy he'd come upon. Gibbs had been half lying in Ziva's hospital bed, one had gently pressed against her belly, the other tangled in her hair, their heads pressed gently together. When Gibbs had stood up even in her sleep Ziva's hand had reached for him. Gibbs still held onto her even as he stared him down. Ducky tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile. When Ziva had come to him about the possibility of a pregnancy he would never have suspected Gibbs but now that he thought about certain things he should have.

Gibbs saw Ducky fighting back laughter and rubbed his face. "What's so damn funny Duck?"

Ducky fought back a chuckle with a cough. "You, acting much like a teenager just caught by a parent."

It was Gibbs turn to grin and then quickly frown. "I'd say the potential consequences are much worse than a grounding Ducky."

Ducky shrugged "Who am I going to tell."

"I wouldn't ask you to lie Ducky, McGee and Tony already know, at least some of it."

"I didn't say I would lie Jethro but unless outright asked I have no reason to volunteer any information. For now let that be enough." Ducky came the rest of the way in the room and sat in the chair opposite Gibbs, who had finally settled enough to sit back down.

"Thank you Ducky."

Both men looked over to Ziva who they hadn't noticed was awake.

Ziva straightened herself in the bed. "We would not want you to ever lie for, us" her eyes flickered to Gibbs feeling strange at saying that word in front of anyone. She blushed but felt reassured when he grasped her hand and squeezed.

Ducky stayed for a short while longer making small talk, ensuring for himself that Ziva was ok. When he was ready to leave Gibbs walked him out.

"I'm going to take her home and then I'll be in, might be a little late."

Ducky smiled suspecting there would more than a few late mornings ahead for Gibbs. "Gibbs, you'll find a way to make things work, even when people do find out."

Gibbs watched Ducky walk away and hoped he was right, losing Ziva wasn't an option.


	5. In the Open

Ziva wondered how one could be ridiculously happy and furious all at the same time. She'd spent the past eight weeks healing from her shoulder injury, working at her desk for the most part once she'd convinced everyone that mattered that it wasn't going to cause her any further harm. Life with Gibbs had been anything but dull, he'd done his best not to hover as she'd healed and so far the baby had been kind only mild morning sickness now and then followed by late afternoon fatigue.

Knowing that her team and Ducky knew about her and Gibbs she'd expected fallout, teasing, something, yet work had gone back to normal as though nothing had happened. For Gibbs' sake she was grateful for that. They'd discussed living together and while not officially doing so she spent more time in his home than in her own. Still somehow their secret remained. It was a secret she was willing to have but as she stared at Gibbs' computer she felt anger at the secret she'd just discovered he was keeping from her.

She wasn't the kind of woman to snoop, if she wanted to know something she would ask. She had gone on his computer, one she was shocked to know he'd owned, to check her email. Before she could even log onto the net she'd found a half filled document that made her wish Gibbs was home just so she could shake him.

Retirement papers. There in black and white with Gibbs' information filled in, were retirement papers. Her hands went cold and she felt sadness in her heart she hadn't felt before. She knew why he was doing this. A man like him could only break the rules for so long especially ones he set for himself. In passing he'd mentioned her reputation more than once. She laughed it off not concerned but apparently she should have taken him more seriously. Trying to calm her anger she turned off the computer and tried to think how to handle things. Walking into the bedroom she glanced in the mirror, her pregnancy was still a secret from everyone but Ducky. Perhaps it was time to change that.

Ziva had waited till Gibbs went for his regular coffee run and then made her way up to Vance's office. She knocked and at his "enter" stepped in and shut the door behind her.

Vance took in Ziva's nervous appearance, and waited for her to speak rather than attempting to ask why she'd come to see him.

"What I need to speak with you about is private and I would like it to stay that way. " Ziva saw his curious look and took his offer of a seat at the same time.

"I don't see why that would be a problem Agent David." For the past few weeks she'd been doing desk duty due to her injury, she'd done well, been far more productive than he would have imagined being that she preferred the field. He tried to hide a grin when he suspected that she would ask him to be let back in the field sooner rather than later.

"I would like to request that I keep my current position rather than returning to field work in three weeks as scheduled." Ziva bit her lip. Despite knowing she was making the right choice it wasn't easy. It wasn't in her nature to have a job that was behind the scenes rather than out in the action. Still she had no doubts and regrets about her decision.

Vance just sat there staring at her for a long moment. To say he was shocked was a serious understatement. He saw her grin at him and knew he wasn't using his best poker face at the moment. "As you can see I'm surprised." Vance shuffled some papers and gathered himself. "Is there an issue with your team?" This time he couldn't read the look she gave him.

Ziva had to work hard not to let her face reveal the lack of simplicity at the answer to that question. "No as I said it is personal." Taking a deep breath she sighed, "I am pregnant. In light of this I feel it would be safer for me to continue working as I have been."

Vance thought he'd been shocked before but now he really felt it, the slight blush on her cheeks only added to his surprise. "I see. Congratulations."

Ziva laughed without restraint this time "I understand this is a surprise director. I only just found out myself the night this happened." She gestured to her shoulder. "I thought about waiting longer to tell you but I have my motives for telling you now.

Vance hiked an eyebrow and cleared his throat. "motive?" if her smile hadn't been so genuine Vance might have been more worried. He knew she had information on him; she'd worked to closely with Jen to not have something.

"Relax I do not want anything substantial. This baby could cause problems for its father. Or more specifically for his career, that is something I would like to avoid." Ziva continued to speak casually but the force behind her words wasn't. Vance heard her loud and clear and she knew it by the way he sat back heavily in his chair. "You will find out soon enough who he is. Probably sooner than I might like if he catches wind of this, all I want from you is to keep a job here at NCIS, and for there to be no repercussions from the baby I carry."

Vance took a deep breath; he wanted to ask more but knew she wouldn't answer. In the end he simply nodded his head. "Consider it done."

"I would like the papers before the end of the day if possible." Ziva watched his eyes register true concern and it warmed her. Vance hadn't always been her favorite person but she respected him. "There is nothing wrong, but he would try to stop me and that is not what I want."

Vance nodded again. "I can do that. It will be a shame to lose you in the field Agent David but have no doubt we can still keep you busy."

"Thank you. I should get back to my desk now." Ziva stepped out of his office catching Gibbs' look but ignoring it.

Vance watched her make her way back to her desk and looked at three men surrounding her. He wondered which one she had chosen. He had his suspicions but then again Ziva David was hardly predictable.

Gibbs had been watching Ziva ever since she'd come from Vance's office. She wasn't ignoring him exactly but neither was she going out of her way to talk to him. He wanted to get her alone and ask her why she'd gone up to see the director but work had conspired against him until he wanted to head slap someone. Growling out his frustration he looked up from his computer to see a runner from human resources drop something on Ziva's desk. She stepped away and even knowing he shouldn't he walked to her desk and picked up the packet of paper. He didn't open it at first instead he just stared at the file already suspecting what he had in his hands.

"Boss, something wrong?" Tony watched Gibbs and saw something between anger and amusement flash over his face.

"Gibbs, why are you rifling through my desk?" Ziva saw him holding a file folder in his hand and recognized the look on his face.

Gibbs leaned back and stared at her trying to calm his anger. He didn't really have the right to be angry but there it was all the same. He took a long swallow of coffee trying to remember both Tony and McGee were watching and that they were in a room full of people. "Wasn't rifling, just wondering what this is." He held up the file folder.

Ziva tried to hold back her laughter, Gibbs was trying really hard not to be angry and where her first instinct had been to respond in kind she found it funny how he was failing miserably. She lounged against one of the dividing walls and tried to look casual. "Read it, _I_ have no secrets."

Gibbs flushed knowing without a doubt what she was referring to. He almost head slapped himself. He should have told her, talked to her about considering retirement but he'd wanted to avoid pissing her off. He found himself fighting a grin despite his frustration. Opening the folder he read silently for a few minutes and felt his anger returning. "You're not signing these."

"Really? And why would that be, because I did not discuss it with you first. Because, it makes you angry or because I made it happen so quickly." Stepping forward she snatched the file from his hands and sat down in her chair ignoring the fact he was standing over her, angry and that the guys were watching.

Gibbs wanted to throw something but managed somehow to refrain from doing so. "Ziva this isn't the time or the place."

Tony glanced from Gibbs to McGee and figured he was wearing the same confused-as-hell expression McGeek was. Gibbs looked like a bull seeing a red flag and Tony had both the urge to run and watch. Morbid fascination won out and he simply watched.

"I'd say the timing was perfect and the place is just fine." She winked at him and saw McGee smother a laugh and heard Tony cough. They didn't know about the baby but she guessed they suspected now.

Gibbs watched her pick up a pen lift the papers in the folder until she reached the last page and with the audacity that was so uniquely her, sign.

"Zi…dammit." Gibbs growled out her name and again saw that damn intoxicating smile.

"It is done Jethro." His hand slapped her desk when she said his given name, making her jump even though she had no fear of him.

"Stop Ziva before, you can't go back." Gibbs watched her seal the papers in an envelope marked with the director's name on it. She stood up and in front of anyone that happened to be watching gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Relax Gibbs, you'll get used to it eventually." At his questioning look she found herself laughing again "Me, not listening to you. I'm now officially under the command of Vance and no one else." Ziva spotted a mail clerk walking by and handed her the papers. "Please take these directly to the Director."

Gibbs watched the clerk walk off with the papers and finally found his voice. "You're not under my command anymore?" Gibbs pulled her up face to face with him.

Ziva glanced up toward the director's office and saw her coming out, having finished delivering the papers. "Nope"

Gibbs felt the last of his anger dissolve. She looked so damn happy. Her grin was suddenly infectious and he couldn't stop his own. He just watched her for a moment, and then let one hand trace the curve of her cheek. It wasn't in him to offer large displays of affection but he couldn't stop himself from touching her. She tilted her head and kissed one knuckle, then sat down and went back to work.

Gibbs caught the glance of a younger agent at one of the other desks, at the wide eyed stare and glared. Quickly he snapped back into work mode, making his way to his desk he caught sight of the director watching him as he leaned against the railing outside his office. He waited to hear his name, to see the disapproval, instead he watched the director nod and walk back into his office. Seemed, that with Ziva around he needed to expect the unexpected.

Later that night Gibbs had her wrapped in his arms, they'd barely made it in the door before he'd had her underneath him. He'd needed to feel her; to lose himself inside her and savor the second chance life had given him.

Now breathing back to normal and secure in his bed he found he could think straight again. "You didn't have to do that today."

"No I didn't and I know that, but I chose to." Ziva laid against his chest listening as his heartbeat returned to normal.

"What if I wanted to retire?" Gibbs felt her hand pause as it stroked his chest.

"If it had been what you wanted, you would have done it already and you would not have hidden it from me. But it was not what you wanted." Ziva kissed his chest softly.

Gibbs sighed letting his hand tangle in her hair. "I wanted it to be what I wanted."

"It is not who you are Gibbs. I do not expect you to become someone you are not. I fell in love with the man you are not some man I hoped to turn you into." Her last words were a whisper but she knew he heard them in the way his heart raced beneath her ear.

Gibbs heard the words had felt them even before she had voiced them and yet the sound of them brought him a sense of peace he'd been missing for far too long. Turning her to face him he met her tentative gaze. "Which, is exactly how I love you Ziva." Holding her even tighter, he stopped wondering how he'd gotten so lucky a second time, stopped worrying what might happen and simply loved.


End file.
